


Ellis Gets what Ellis Wants

by draconica



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: I seem to write only smut with these two but, M/M, Nevermind :), PWP without Porn, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconica/pseuds/draconica
Summary: Ellis wants Nick's attention and there's only one way he can get it.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ellis Gets what Ellis Wants

Nick swivelled the seat of his office chair left to right, left to right. He gave careful attention not to sigh out loud, given the proximity of the phone to his mouth. He was currently on a call to an important client regarding a deal. Sometimes, Nick wondered why he did this mundane job, but then he remembered the money, as well as the fact that he could work from home. Yep, that was always a bonus.

The ex-conman was slumped in his chair, thoroughly bored with only the slightest hint of interest. He wanted to seal the deal, so continued the sweet-talking act with his female client as best he could.

Ellis had the day off and was hoping to spend some quality time with his lover between calls and important work stuff. He didn’t really understand it, but only on Sundays and rare joint days off did they ever get to spend any time together. But on this occasion, Ellis wasn’t about to sit around the house and mope all day, no sir. The plan of action he’d decided on wasn’t something he’d ever done or thought of doing before. But, needs must.

When Ellis opened up the office door, Nick was still on the phone to whom he guessed was one of Nick’s clients. He was using his schmoozer voice but in a very professional way, something that amused the young hick to no end. When Nick caught sight of Ellis, he gestured to the phone and gave him an obvious look that said _‘I’m on a call, what do you want?’_

Ellis said nothing but gave him a look right back. One that said, ‘ _I know._ ’

Casually, the mechanic walked over to the side of the office desk and leant against it with the flat of his palm pressed against the wood. Nick only started to look confused and irritated at how Ellis was behaving, so vague and stupid. He just glanced at him in annoyance and turned his attention back to the phone call.

Ellis reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it off in one fluid move, chucking the red tee over his shoulder and onto the floor before puffing out his now bare chest. That got Nick’s attention and that green gaze flicked back over to him. Next, Ellis unfastened his belt and slipped down his jeans and boxers, not once taking his eyes off his lover’s face. Nick’s important call now seemed only to second his attention – his eyes were focused on the sight of his lover’s lean, naked body standing before him. Okay, it was clear what Ellis wanted. But how was he going to get it?

Once he’d stepped out of his pants, Ellis slipped forward and stood between Nick and the desk. There was a split second where Nick honestly thought Ellis was about to mount him (secretly he’d hoped for it) but he didn’t. Instead, the twenty-three year old sat on the edge of the desk, legs hanging over the edge, and brought his hand down to his member, which was only just starting to harden at this point. He started rubbing it just a little before spreading his legs to give the gambler a better show.

Nick felt his jaw drop and the sound of the client gabbling in his ear faded into the distance. So, this was Ellis’ little game, huh? Nick would hate to admit that the kid was currently winning, what with his soft moan and lip bite when his cock began to perk up with each sensual rub. But oh no, Ellis was just going to have to try harder.

The ex-conman swivelled a little in his chair, left then right, then put on his game face – that cocky smirk that promised his opponent that he would be the one coming out on top. This had multiple meanings, given the current game afoot.

A little yap from the Southerner snapped him back to attention, as well as his dick which was already trying to push itself out of his pants, pressing against his fly like a tent peg. His eyebrow rose and then swayed his head to the left, replying to the client on the phone in seriousness. He really had been paying attention to this call, much to Ellis’ surprise. However, his older lover was still eyeing him down in challenge while still in discussion. Well then, Ellis figured, it was time to up the stakes a little.

The daring kid lifted his free hand and slipped his forefinger into his mouth, making sure to show Nick how much his tongue was working around the digit. Once it had been slicked aplenty, he did the same to his other fingers, one by one, still moaning as his busy hand continued to work his erection. Nick was getting worked-up now. He tried not to show it, however his white-knuckled grasp around the arm of his chair betrayed his cool, collected exterior. Once the mechanic had finished wetting his fingers, he moved the hand down towards where the party was happening, rubbed his forefinger over the head of his cock briefly, then snuck down further to circle his opening, leaning back slightly so he could do so and give Nick the best view.

The ex-con artist could be forgiven for phasing out of the conversation. He was so entranced by Ellis’ performance that the woman he was talking to had waited for a response, but not got one, seeing as Nick was no longer paying attention to her. It was all on Ellis now. The sexy little idiot had since slipped his fingers inside of himself and was self-inflicting twice the amount of pleasure.

Without thinking, Nick stretched his neck, swallowed, and growled out in a voice that made him sound like he’d smoked a dozen cigarettes, “Oh, that’s it, sugar. All the way in…”

Ellis gave a laugh through his pleasure and shot Nick a winning stare. The dark-haired man suddenly tensed in his chair upon realising what he’d just said. Just as he was stammering out a hasty apology into the phone, Ellis heard the woman huff loudly, mutter something along the line of ‘pervert’ and cut off, leaving a flat dialling tone behind. Boom went that deal.

Ellis was feeling very pleased with himself, continuing the pleasure of his own body, but when Nick put the phone down in defeat he gave Ellis the most intense stare, not romantic, but seriously ticked off. The young mechanic’s grin fell and he paused, looking at Nick in uncertainty that perhaps maybe he’d gone too far.

Without saying a word or removing his stern gaze from his young lover, the gambler stood and reached for his cuffs. He undid them from around both wrists and then pushed his long sleeves back to his elbows. Ellis gulped loudly as his lips curled into a nervous smile, feeling slightly awkward now, sprawled naked on Nick’s desk with his fingers half inside himself. Then Nick leant over, hands braced against the desk on either side of his young partner’s hips, and bore a deadly stare into his uncertain eyes.

Licking his lips a little, the tiniest of smiles could be seen on the gambler’s face. And with a dark, deep voice, he murmured.

“Are you _asking_ to be punished, Ellis?”

The mechanic blinked at him before his gaze flicked away, catching a glance at his still-hard dick nestled in his fist. “Er… a ‘lil,” he admitted, unsure whether to smile or cower in fear at what Nick might be planning.

That’s when Nick picked up a wooden ruler from his desktop and made a show of slapping it to his palm, pleased with the sharp sound it made and the reaction it got from his lover: a very small, smiling flinch. “Stand up. Now.”

Ellis didn't want to hesitate in fear of more punishment than what was necessary and got back to his feet in front of his lover, still feeling sheepish about his unabashed behaviour. Only a beat later, Nick turned him around and bent him over the desk roughly, hand pressed firm to the space between Ellis's shoulder blades to keep him there. The young man gasped and braced his palms to the cool wood of the desk, trying not to disturb the items and stationary on top.

“N-Nick...” Ellis stammered, and Nick broke character for a moment.

“Remember the safeword?” he asked.

Ellis nodded, biting his lip as he looked back over his shoulder.

“All right,” replied the card shark as he held eye contact, wanting to watch his lover's face as he brought the ruler down and spanked Ellis across the ass, already getting horny just at the sound of the slap resounding through the office. Ellis gasped, the following exhale forming a moan through his lips that he couldn't keep in. There was another slap, one that got a similar reaction, but Nick wasn't happy.

While tools were a nice addition, nothing beat the satisfaction that came from a personal touch.

Nick spanked Ellis again with his bare hand, and knew that the sting he felt at his palm was about twice as bad on his lover's butt cheek. Ellis swore, hissing when the hand came back onto the exact same spot. He tried to move but Nick's other hand on his back prevented him from doing so.

“Niiick,” he whined. “This ain't fair…”

“You should've thought of that before you blew my deal,” Nick uttered to him, watching in barely-contained delight as a dark pink hand-print started to blossom on El's ass.

“If y'all will let me- ah! … I… I can blow somethin' else.”

That brought a chuckle out of the cynical gambler as he then used both hands to squeeze the cheeks presented so invitingly to him. Now that did sound like a good idea.

“Not before I've had my fun back here,” he purred as he slid his belt out from his pants and brandished it in his hand.

Ellis had trouble sitting down for the rest of the week.


End file.
